MADNESS OF KING YURI
by Emechuru Insania
Summary: SONG FIC BASED OFF OF MADNESS OF DUKE VENOMANIA


" they show me no respect for me their king they make fun of me". Yuri said and stared at a mirror. " they laugh".

" may I help you". A voice said coming from Yuri's reflection except he had longer hair and narrower eyes with slashes as pupils.

" ah who are you". Yuri asked as the man stepped out of the mirror causing him to fall back.

" I am a person that can make your wishes come true lovers of the kingdoms all you have to do is sign your soul to me". He said holding out a hand to Yuri who stared at it. Yuri reached out for the hand and grabbed it making the man smile.

" I agree".

" ha ha then let it began sit on your thrown and wait my king". The man said and disappeared. Yuri did as he said and stayed at thrown and waited when his thrown room door opened showing a young man with long whitish blond hair and glasses.

" my king". He said as Yuri stood and he ran into Yuri's arms. " my King". He said with a smile snuggling into Yuri holding a black flower.

" ah". Yuri realized the man was sticking to his word and Yuri held the young man. " and what is your name young man".

" I'm Saralegui my king".

" I see and shall we go to my courters". Yuri said with a devilish smile.

" yes my king". Sara said and Yuri led him into his bedroom.

Day after day it happened a new male or female showed up and Yuri slept with them but one each night was not enough he thought and sure enough they came in two's and three's.

One day a familiar blond walked in Yuri smiling with his devilish smile and led the blond to his bedroom where he clammed the blond as his.

' look at these flowers mother grew". A young boy said picking a lot of blue flowers.

" hey Wolfram can I play with you". A young Yuri said reaching a hand out but in return got flowers thrown in his face.

" GET AWAY YOU STUPID WIMP". He yelled and ran away leaving Yuri alone'.

Yuri's eyes sprung open tears running down his eyes and then he saw Wolfram waking up next to him.

" my king". Wolfram said as Yuri stood up and stares at a portrait of himself as a child.

" burn it". Yuri said with a mad face and then the portrait caught on fire.

Yuri turned back to Wolfram and jumped on him and went for a second round kissing him before clamming him a second time. Black marks covered Yuri's body he grew black wings though not showing.

The next day another male showed up a double black like Yuri and he wore glasses. He held a hand behind his back and the other held a black flower.

" welcome you come to be spoiled by my pleasure then come here". Yuri said arms wide open and the young boy ran into them his hands holding on to Yuri's attire.

" my king". The black boy said snuggling into Yuri.

" it is rare having only one to favor me but I can deal with it and Wolfram would be glad to join in tell me your name".

" it's Ken Murata my king…even though it won't matter". Murata said and lunged a knife into Yuri's chest.

" ah". Murata pulled the knife out and Yuri fell to the ground holding the wound black blood spilling from his mouth. " wha what how d-did you br-eak m-my sp-ell". Yuri stuttered to say.

" I have not touched your flower this is a flower painted black and in here to retrieve my lover not yours".

" M-Mura-ta". Yuri choked out and then collapsed onto the floor as the spell broke. Half naked mean and woman ran out passing Yuri not leaving.

A sudden blonde walked passed Yuri and to the door and Yuri reached a hand out.

" WOLFRAM WAIT I HAVEN'T TOLD YOU…I LOVE YOU". Yuri said making Wolfram turn to look at him then turn around and he walked out. " WAIT WOLFRAM WOLFRAM I LOVE YOU DON'T LEAVE ME HERE LIKE THIS WOLFRAM WOLFRAAAAAAAAAAM". Yuri yelled and Murata brought the knife down silencing Yuri once and for all.

" hm".

" coming babe". A half naked Shinou called and Murata left holding him.

Suddenly a figure formed from the black blood holding a black flower it was the man.

" ah what a smart kid fooling the king but the king was an idiot to begin with oh well I guess I'll find another form of entertainment. The man said with a grin then disappeared leaving Yuri's dead body there.

In my point of view Shinou doesn't pair well with Yuri but hey it's a song fic I do what it says

Delete ReplyHYPERLINK "./neo/launch?.rand=9adm8lkrpn0rn" \l ""**Reply** ForwardHYPERLINK "./neo/launch?.rand=9adm8lkrpn0rn" \l ""SpamHYPERLINK "./neo/launch?.rand=9adm8lkrpn0rn" \l ""MoveHYPERLINK "./neo/launch?.rand=9adm8lkrpn0rn" \l ""Print Actions NextHYPERLINK "./neo/launch?.rand=9adm8lkrpn0rn" \l ""Previous


End file.
